Somebody Loves You Lily Evans
by TajM
Summary: [Reconstructing!]Lily Evans has always been slightly reserved her first four years at Hogwarts, but she receives something for Valentine’s Day in her fifth year that changes her perspective on life, and many peoples’ perspective on her, especially a certa


**Somebody Loves You Lily Evans-**

**Prologue- _So This is How it All Started_**

**Summary- **Lily Evans has always been slightly reserved her first four years at Hogwarts, but she receives something for Valentine's Day in her fifth year that changes her perspective on life, and many peoples' perspective on her, especially a certain marauder… Too bad we can't say the same about hers.

**Disclaimer- **I mean, do you think if Harry Potter and all of its related characters etc. belong to me and not to the brilliant J.K. Rowling (and company) that Sirius would… that Sirius would… Yah- you get my point!

**A/N- **Hi everyone! I'm TajM and… I've decided to post the note at the end  
(compared to Small Steps!) for this certain story so PLEASE read it  
(meaning the note- but I want you to read the story as well)! I think this is only slightly AU from some AU stories I have read- but then again it really… can you review and tell me if you think so? Also I am trying very hard though to make it all to stick to the basic outline of the books, as you will see. (winks)

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Fifteen-year-old Lily Evans sighed as she saw all the owls sweeping into the Great Hall creating an uncomfortable breeze doing so, dropping letters and packages into the laps of their owners or whatever other destination they were suppose to go. It's very unnerving sight really, she thought as she saw oddly colorful letters and packages- in larger quantities then usual being distributed.

Her first thought was that was- Well, maybe word of that 'secretive' Hufflepuff party got out- and parents decided to respond to their children in the form of howlers… But a small grin formed on her face as she remembered, _Ah yes- today's Valentine's Day, isn't it. How fortunate for me… (_Sarcasm mostly if you didn't catch that.)

And with that she took her brilliant emerald green eyes from the pages of a thick restricted section book she was religiously reading for potions, it was O.W.L. year you know. Well, she did have time to spare from her tightly penciled (quilled I really should say) schedule and grace her fellow pupils with a glance and take in all the action around her.

_Pathetic._

_Pitiable really._

_Poor soles- and their crushes… oh I'm sure it's definitely **true **love, isn't it? _

_Really people- keep control of your hormones! When it's not giving you zits- it's giving you hopeless crushes._

_Trying to show off aren't we? Ever heard of too much PDA?_

All around her- well not all around her, but a good number of people around her grabbed what cam into their hands/ lap /porridge (if their owl was tired/ a really bad flier) and ripped whatever it was anxiously,

"Do you really think that Paul really like me?" she heard a fourth year whisper excitedly fluttering a hand over her heart.

"'Course he does Emmy! Doesn't that huge box of chocolate mean anything?"

_Really Does St. Valentine want to make me sick before I even get to finish my breakfast? _She shook her head along with a thick ponytail that held her thick curly auburn hair- so very unlike most girls' at school had, and went back to her book- very advanced but no teacher- even the potions master- would hesitate from signing a permission slip allowing _Lily Evans _to check out a book- even from the restricted section. You see teachers just adored her- in the minority really of those who did.

Suddenly a crinkling of paper falling over the words of the book took her away from the ingredients of the 'Liquid Silver' potion. What it was- was, well shocking, in fact _very _shocking… what the heck was it really- wait- she knew what it was, but what was it doing given to _her_ of all people? Must be a mess up right? Well it wouldn't kill to open it right?

Lily Evans gingerly as if it would burst into pieces any second, the red envelope, and inside appeared a letter (neatly written on themed parchment paper):

_You do know that today and for so long that somebody has and always will love you. Happy Valentines Day- I do hope you have the best for you deserve it! Please remember that though things may seem hard now- even unbearable, it's not worth loosing that beautiful smile over. You may not know it now, but one day I will show you. _

_Love,_

_Some one who admires you from afar._

Lily's hear seemed to beat faster as she silently read it. She would normally think:

_-Cheesy_

_-Stupid-_

_-Pathetic_

_-OH PUHLEEZE!_

Sure she thought it was a joke… but she had to admit to herself that it was a very well thought out joke… Kind of what she had thought about her Hogwarts letter in first year… and she followed her instincts and she had definitely been correct that time.

She still didn't think it was for her… but for some reason the writer seemed to understand her… as odd as it seemed. It seemed to be written from a boy… a man? The handwriting was masculine. She scanned over her options from her fellow fifth years- starting with her own house.

Her eyes wondered to a short, rounded boy, _Peter Pettigrew_- who attracted not only hers but most of the hall's attention by being most likely the first person to ever trip over themselves- not once but three times, and not very silently either. _Definitely not him-no poise at all… Even if it was- eew!_

A taller, slim, slightly tired and strained boy with sandy hair went up to him to give him a hand up shaking his head sadly while doing so. _Remus Lupin_- yes Remus seemed like the thoughtful caring type- and Lily never truly minded being 'stuck' with him for a partner… he was considerate and quite smart too… but, no a voice inside of her told her _Remus couldn't possibly know! And for such a shy person it really doesn't seem like him. _

Remus went back to sit across from two boys- who though most likely shared the same height, hair color and attitude towards life… looked extraordinarily different…. But still managed to come across as brothers.

_Sirius Black_ the more- well 'classy' I guess you could say- one of them, the one with the slightly larger number of girls dropping themselves at his feet- the one who managed to just be lounging around and still look handsome, was well _way to thick and self-conceited… didn't know what was happening right in front of his nose- would be impossible for him to notice the problems of someone practically unnoticed throughout the day _except from being a prefect, and out spoken in classes- that is _and besides remember all the really much prettier girls who adored him? Yah- Sirius Black didn't write that note, nope. _

The fourth choice made her laugh- Peter was more likely then the other jet-black headed boy. _James Potter_- the egotistical, I'm better then you- just because, trouble making, look-at-me-I-can-fly-a-cleaning-tool James Potter had too much fun out of life (the toe-rag) to even care about the problems, of anyone besides himself… let alone of her. He and Black were leaders- but she hated him the most out of them all. She wasn't sure why. Maybe because everything came easily to him- maybe because he was always close to her ranking in class _with out even studying or turning in half of the assignments._

Watching the two boys rip open an Everest size large pile of Valentine's laughing their heads off pitilessly, she knew that that none of these boys wrote that letter that was supposedly meant for her.

"Hey Padfoot listen to this! James Potter- you plant the seeds to my heart!"

"Oh God these girls are _shameless_ really!" He bellowed. "Sirius you are the one who sets my fire- and the only one who can put it out!"

Both now continued to go through the large pile of cards and sweets laughing obnoxiously every now and then. Sure Lily thought it was all pathetic- but that's all she did think… not shout it out so the whole hall could hear. It was obvious who wrote each Valentine as well, because each girl idiotically turned red because of either _oh I'm so embarrassed_, or maybe it was _James Potter and/or Sirius Black read my letter! _

Immature prudes.

The girls and the guys that is.

_Definitely not a Slytherin… Ravenclaw? Likely not, could be, but who? Hufflepuff… maybe (I hope not!) Why was it meant for me? _

But who cares anyways, was what Lily was now beginning to think. It's not like it matters to me. Girls need guys like fish need bicycles…

But it was a sweet not and she wish she knew who sent it- he would most likely be sweet as well… Did she just think 'sweet?' Weird, even for her…

That's when she made a conscientious decision, she was going to change- smile more- be more friendly- and maybe- maybe soon- if she acted such her 'secret admirer' would come and present himself. She was only curious. It would not take away from the life she had planned for herself… or her O.W.L. scores, she didn't plan on starting a relationship or anything… but it would be nice to know why… and maybe this could be… _a little science experiment… _

First order of business:

"Hi Alice!" Lily called to another fifth year girl.

Alice Prewett was a kind girl, with one of those kind face and gentle voice.

"Oh hello Lily!" Alice was slightly shocked that Lily Evans had approached her. They were both on friendly terms of course- but not so much as to start conversations improp and all…

--

Within the month the two had become quite close friends, and Lily Evans really did keep her word (and secret) to herself. She not only acted more like a teachers' favorite, but also the once quiet girl who was always pretty- but now openly pretty… had a good deal of the opposite gender ask her out, and a favorite of the general Hogwarts' population.

But, she seemed to secretly be holding out for the writer of that letter if not to do anything but thank him… for opening her up…nothing more.

Her day to day repetitive cycle that used to be penciled in exactly seemed to have a bit more life into it, which may mostly have been added by the aggravating pursuit of James Potter asking her for a date- (why now all of a sudden) but she would never say yes to imbecile…. never…. never…. never? How did that saying go? Ah- yes I remember now…. Never say never, wasn't it?

**A/N- **Oh goodness… how was it? I hope not that bad! I really tried hard on this story and I LOVE REVIEWS VERY MUCH, and to show my love I wrote this poem:

_I would love it if you review …_

_I feel sad when I don't get any- or very very few!_

_Review and soon you will se a chapter that is brand new! _

I think this will be a four part story (excluding prologues and epilogues etc. but I'm not quite sure yet! You can tell me where you want it to go and expect long chapters! I hope you liked the quite-long-for-a-prologue prologue! And if you are a reader of SMALL STEPS expect an update VERY SOON and expect it to VERY LONG! Please tell me how it was! The title and getting a Valentine idea is very roughly based on a children's book! But don't worry that's the only part that is! I'm so nervous about posting a new story (and the one who you wrote the letter isn't who you think it is!) I'll update soon- and… that's it for now! I hope you don't hate it!

Like Always,

TajM


End file.
